


Brykar Prompts

by queen_scribbles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: All the prompts/ficlets for Bry and Jonas under 600 words, spanning through their relationship(not necessarily chronological order)





	1. Bry is Not a Morning Person

 

It was still dark outside when her holocom started warbling. Almost a full minute passed before Briyoni answered it, as she waited for the person on the other end to take the franging hint. Finally, though, she rolled onto her side and slapped the damn thing to accept the incoming call.

“You better have a really good reason for waking me at the ass-crack of dawn,” she groaned before the caller’s image had even appeared, cracking open one eye just enough to glare at whoever had cut short her sleep.

There was a chuckle, and then a familiar voice reminded her, “You wanted to spend some time together while we had coinciding leave. This is my last day.”

Briyoni’s gaze went to the wall chrono as she pushed herself upright, before darting back to the fuzzy blue holo. “Jonas, it’s six in the morning.”

“And?” Stars, how did he sound so chipper at this ungodly hour?

She raked hair out of her eyes. “It’s _six_. _**In the morning**_.” A yawn so wide it cracked her jaw. “You’re lucky I love you, or I’d strangle you and hide the body.”

Jonas’ grin widened, his laugh slightly tinny over the holocom speakers.  “Someone’s not a morning person.”

“Not even slightly. Something to keep in mind for the future, Balkar,” Briyoni hinted.

“I promise, this’ll be worth it, Bry. If I get there in, say, an hour, will you be less inclined to rip my head off?” he teased.

“Only if you bring me caf.” She yawned again and ran her hands down her face. “Lots of caf. Then maybe I’ll forgive you.”

“Maybe, huh?” He still sounded amused.

“Yeah, maybe. I might make you work for it. Depends on how much caf you bring me.”

Jonas laughed. “Understood, Major. See you in an hour.”

“Mm,” Briyoni grunted, and slapped off the holo. She cast a longing look at her pillow, the idea of more sleep on one of her preciously rare days off a tantalizing one, before sighing and pushing to her feet. The sky was just beginning to tinge pink and gold as she headed for the shower. “Jonas better appreciate this,” she muttered to her reflection in the ‘fresher mirror. “I love him more than sleep.”

Later, when he arrived with copious amounts of caf in hand, he made it abundantly clear that he did.


	2. "Go to Hell"

“No, _no, **NO,**_ what’re you _doing_ , you _idiot_?!” Bry huffed in despair, watching the gravball miss the goal by a good meter. She flopped back on the couch, downing the rest of her drink in two swallows as she glared at the vidscreen and her grinning boyfriend in equal measure. But all the glaring in the galaxy couldn’t stop the clock, so she watched despondently as it flashed red while the last few seconds slipped away. The middle of the screen faded to opaque white and displayed and overlay of blocky text _**FINAL SCORE 6-5**_. “ _Dammit_!”

Jonas chuckled, eyes sparking with mischief. “Remind me again who was gonna win the gravball match, Bry?”

She scowled and contemplated throwing the nearest pillow at him. “Go to hell, Balkar.”

“Oh, come on, gorgeous.” He dropped on to the couch next to her, still grinning. “No one likes a sore loser.”

“No one likes a sore _winner,_ either, and I don’t see it stoppin’ you,” Bry shot back, rolling her eyes as she swiveled so she could tent her legs across his lap. If she had to listen to him gloat, she would at least get comfy.

“Can you blame me?” Jonas said with a laugh. “My team hasn’t won in months. I”m just a little excited.”

“I can tell,” she teased, poking his shoulder. “Enjoy it while you can. Game two’s tomorrow an’ we’re gonna crush you.”

“Sure, just like you did tonight,” he deadpanned, tickling the bottom of her foot.

“Jerk,” Bry grumbled, withdrawing her foot to playfully kick his shoulder, but she was pretty sure her giggling undermined the complaint.

“So you keep saying,” Jonas acknowledged with a smirk. “But you still love me, so I’m skeptical you actually _believe_ it.”

“Maybe I just have lousy taste in men,” she retorted, biting back a smirk of her own.

“Nah, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your taste in men,” he said teasingly as he rubbed her leg. “Though you _do_ have lousy taste in gravball teams, so it can’t be ruled out….”

“You-” Bry lightly smacked the back of his head. “At least my team’s _won some games_ in the past couple months.”

“Juust not tonight,” Jonas needled, still smirking.

“Oh, shut up, you,” she sighed in good-natured exasperation, snagging his collar with one hand.

“Make me,” he whispered, letting her tug him with her as she leaned back against the arm of the couch.

She did.


	3. "I can't believe you talked me into this"

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Jonas fought the urge to dig his fingers under the collar of his dress shirt and tug.

“Hey, fair’s fair,” Briyoni’s voice echoed out of the fresher, rife with amusement.  “Last time we had coinciding leave, I got up at the ass-crack of dawn to spend time with you, and you rewarded me with copious amounts of caf. This time, you’re gettin’ dressed up t’ take me somewhere fancy, and I’m gonna reward you with copious amounts of alcohol. Fair trade.” She chuckled.  “You also get to see me in a fancy dress, which is not a common occurrence.”

“I’m kinda surprised it’s an occurrence at all,” Jonas admitted, running his fingers through his hair. “You’ve never given the impression of being the kind of girl who goes for frills.”

Briyoni snorted, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. “Who said anything about _frills_?” She stepped out of the fresher, combing her fingers through her hair one last time to make sure it stayed where she wanted it, and grinned. “You clean up nice, spy boy.”

Jonas had to swallow twice before he could form words. “Not half as well as you, gorgeous.” He somehow found enough air to whistle.She was right; there were no frills to speak of on the slinky red dress. It did, however, sport a wide neckline with a gold inset bodice that came _just_ high enough most would consider it decent. The skirt clung to her hips before cascading freely to the floor, and all in all was guaranteed to catch the attention of anyone with eyes. “ _Damn_.”

“You’re usually so much more articulate, Balkar,” Briyoni teased. She crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t get fancy for just anyone. It’s nice to be appreciated.”

“Sure, appreciated’s the word,” he muttered, which made her laugh as she found and slipped on her shoes. “I’m not gonna need any alcohol, Bry, I’ll be drunk off you all night.”

“Ooh, the smooth talker makes a return,” Briyoni all but purred as she rejoined him. Her hands rested on his chest in the same moment Jonas’ curved around her waist. “Don’t worry. There’ll be plenty of me at the end of the night.” Her hands slid up, fingers interlocking behind his neck as she gave him a single deep kiss. “Come on, our reservation’s in half an hour, and I wanna be sure we can catch a speeder, since a bunch are probably tied up thanks to that grav-ball match.” She linked her arm through his and tugged him toward the door.

 _Right, ‘cause I’m supposed to be able to think straight after that._ Jonas shot her a–slightly dazed, he was sure–smile. “Right behind you, gorgeous.”


	4. One Word Three Sentences--Curtain

“C’mon, Bry, it’s a beautiful morning.”

“You can’t prove that, Jo, and no morning ever is beautiful.”

He was laughing as he rolled out of bed and tugged open the curtain to prove her wrong, smirking as he dodged the boot lazily thrown toward his head, and smiling as he crawled back in bed to kiss her as an apology.


	5. "We'll make it work"

Something poked her shoulder. “Bry.”

She ignored it. She was having a good dream; her and Jonas alone on a beach. Plenty of food, clothing optional, and best of all–no way for either of their superiors to bother them. No Republic to save or traitor to ferret out. Just her, the man she loved, and the feel of warm sand underneath her. She knew it was a dream, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it-

Another poke. “ _Bry_.”

“G’way,” she groused sleepily, snuggling in even more firmly to the warmth beneath her.

“Bry, I have to go to work.” A third, more insistent poke that trailed into fingers lightly tickling her side followed.

She flinched away, felt her center of gravity shift, and was suddenly wide awake, fingers dug in like talons to keep herself from falling off Jonas’ couch–and Jonas himself. “Bastard,” she grumbled, resting her chin on his chest as she released her death grip on his shirt.

“You liked me enough to fall asleep on top of me last night,” Jonas pointed out with a grin.

“Nah, that was just exhaustion coupled with a boring holovid,” Briyoni shot back, yawning.

“Much as I would like to stay and argue your definition of _boring_ , I really do need to get to work,” Jonas said, rubbing her arm. “And you’re still on top of me.”

“So I am,” she agreed, making no effort to change that. “I was _asleep_. Enjoying a good dream that heavily featured _you_ until you woke me up.”

“Well, then, I’m extra sorry for that. But I really do have work. And you can go back to sleep after you let me up.”

“But i won’t,” she grumbled, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. “We both know I’m gonna get up now and have caf with you that’ll kill any chance of getting more sleep. B’cause stars know it’s the only chance I’ll get to see you with our schedules.”

Jonas chuckled as he sat up, carefully extricating his legs from under hers, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “I know we’re both busy, but we’ll make it work. We always do somehow.”

“That’s true,” Bry nodded. She grinned and couldn’t hold back a giggle when she looked over at him. “You’ll prob’ly wanna do somethin’ about that bedhead b’fore you go to work, Jonas.”

He reached up and carefully ran exploratory fingers over the smashed hair, some sticking straight up, and some straight out. “Yeah, I probably should. Better than you, Wrinkles.”

“Wri-” Bry felt her cheek, fingers finding the indentations from sleeping pressed against his shirt all night. “Dammit. Now I’ll just have to lounge on your couch til those go away. I can’t go out in public like this.” She grinned. “Good thing I have the day off, huh?”

Jonas scowled playfully. “You’re a terrible person, you know that?”

“Yep. Go fix your hair. I’ll start the caf.” She pushed to her feet and yawned wide enough to crack her jaw. “C’mon, Jo. You’re the one who wanted to get up.”

“ _Had to_ ,” he corrected, pushing off the couch as well. “I had to get up.” He leaned in close and kissed her. “Would much rather’ve stayed right there.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bry murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You weren’t the only one having good dreams,” Jonas hinted, kissing the tip of her nose before peeling away to go get ready for work.

Bry watched him go for a minute before heading to the kitchen to make caf. She’d have to ask him later what his good dreams had entailed. She doubted they were as good as hers. Either way would likely lead to some very good things happening in reality, so it would count as a win in her book.


	6. "Who did this to you?"

 

The lights were off when he got home.

Normally that wouldn’t be surprising; there was no one in the apartment to turn them on when it got dark. But Jonas would have sworn this was the day Bry said her leave started, and the only time that woman left the lights off was when she wanted to watch a holovid. Or scare the living daylights out of him. And given the reaction she’d gotten last time he doubted she would try _that_ again anytime soon.

“Bry?” he called, bumping the door control with his elbow so it would slide shut. “You here?” 

“Not so loud….” came mumbled from the direction of the couch. “And leave the lights off. Please.”

“Can I turn a couple on low?” Jonas asked, torn between amusement and pity. She sounded awful, but whether this was hangover-awful or some other kind, he couldn’t tell. “So I don’t trip and kill myself on the way to kiss things better?”

Bry laughed, then groaned. “Dammit, Balkar. Don’t make me laugh. And sure, on low’s fine.”

“Sorry.” he said sympathetically as he clicked on a couple of low-power glow lamps, usually intended as romantic lighting but sufficient for his goal of getting to the couch without running into anything,

She shifted as he sat next to her to give him room. “Sorry I’m not gonna be much fun tonight, Jo.”

“I think I can survive,” he said glibly, tugging down her hand and the cold pack it held so he could kiss her forehead. Bry stopped him halfway with a hand against his chest. Jonas frowned, which only deepened when he really looked at her, even in the dim light. “Stars, gorgeous, who did this to you?”

Bry smiled lopsidedly and gently probed the purple-blue bruises that ran up the left side of her face, past an almost swollen shut eye and almost to her hairline. “Gamorrean with a mean backhand. Don’t worry, what’s the saying; you should see the other guy? He wasn’t expecting me to still be standin’, let alone clock him back.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be standing after that either, Bry,” Jonas pointed out wryly. “Gamorreans pack a hell of a punch. What’s your skull made out of, duracrete?”

“Dura _steel_ ,” she corrected, leaning her head back. “Still hurts like a son of a schutta, but the dumbfounded look on his face when I knocked him on his ass will help me endure.”

He laughed. “Want me to kiss it better? Or do you plan to tough out the probable concussion as a gritty soldier thing? ‘Cause I’m going to bed if you’re gonna do that.”

“No concussion, Jo, I promise. Dorne checked me over, and I’m fine, ‘side from the bruises.” She tugged her hand free and gingerly placed the cold pack back against her face. “I will accept the healing powers of your kisses, though. They help me feel better all the time.”

Jonas laughed again as he leaned over and very, _very_ gently kissed her forehead next to the edge of the cold pack. The contrast between her chilled skin and the warmth of his lips was an interesting one that they both filed away for future reference. “Any better?” he asked.

“Ehh, a little…” Bry groaned, tapping her lips by way of a hint as they curved in a half smile.

_You’re not subtle_ , Jonas thought as he obliged. “How ‘bout now?”

“Much better,” she said appreciatively, slouching to a more comfortable position.  “But is it still alright if we just sit here quietly and enjoy each other’s company for the rest of the evening?”

He chuckled as he settled in beside her. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”


	7. Bry hates the cold

_‘It’s freezing here and I hate it.’  
_

Briyoni stared at the blue text on her datapad screen and sighed. She couldn’t send that. Even if it wouldn’t get redacted to avoid giving any hint of Havoc’s location, she couldn’t send it. Whining to Jonas wasn’t fair and wouldn’t accomplish anything. It wasn’t his fault she was on kriffing _Ilum_ , and if he was somewhere more... temperate, she’d just make him feel bad.

She’d just have to suck it up. Bry huffed her bangs out of her eyes and deleted what she’d written. ‘Look on the bright side’ had always been her guide for these messages, no reason to change that just because she couldn’t feel her damn toes.

Her comm chirped. “Meeting in the war room in five minutes, Major,” Rans alerted her, his voice popping with static thanks to the weather.

“Copy that,” Bry replied. “Be right there.” She ran one hand down her face.

 _This isn’t my favorite planet_ ,’ she finally wrote, ‘ _but it could be worse, I guess. Still looking forward to shore leave. And to seeing you, whenever we can make that happen. Be safe._

_-B’_

She hit send and pushed away from the cantina table, tucking away the datapad in one of her belt pouches. “Come on, Forex, it’s time to go.”  _Let’s get this over with,_  she meant. After all, the sooner they were done, the sooner she could get off this iceball. 

And there wasn’t much in this life she currently wanted more.


	8. Hold

_You have zero (0) unread messages_

Briyoni huffed in disappointment and pushed away from the holonet terminal. She knew SIS ops could and usually did involve comm blackouts, but three weeks without so much as an _I’m alive, don’t worry, gorgeous_ and she was getting antsy. Knowing it was the rule didn’t make it suck any less.

“C’mon, Jo, five words. Just five kriffin’ words,” she groused, as if speaking the nickname to the ether would annoy him into replying. “I’m not askin’ for a damn essay, just wanna know he’s okay,” she continued to the ceiling, rubbing her arms. What she really wanted, if she was honest, was a hug. A nice, long hug where she could hear his heartbeat and his hands rubbed up and down her back.

But Jonas was on Denon and she was on kriffing _Hoth_ so the chances of that were nil. She’d have to settle for the next best thing. Sighing heavily, Briyoni opened her closet and pulled out a too-big brown leather jacket. The sleeves hung down over her hands when she pulled it on, and it still smelled–faintly now–of Jonas’ cologne. _This’ll do for now,_ she thought to herself as she curled up on her bed. _But I miss you too damn much, Balkar…_

She was still wearing his jacket when she fell asleep.


	9. When words aren't enough

 

“So, feel any different?”

Briyoni smiled and closed her eyes as a breeze ruffled her hair. “I dunno, should I?”

“People typically do,” Jonas laughed, stepping next to her and tugging her sideways into a hug.

She snorted in amusement. “Jo, sweetie, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re leagues away from typical.”

“Bry, darling-” he kissed the top of her head- “what did I say about that nickname?”

“Special occasions only,” Briyoni said impishly. She smirked. “I think today definitely qualifies, don’t you?”

“Dammit, woman, do you always have to win?” Jonas demanded with playful exasperation. He settled his arm more comfortably around her shoulders, fingers tracing small circles against her skin.

“Yes, yes I do.” She wrapped her arm around his waist, lightly poking the spot she knew was ticklish. “And you knew that comin’ in, so you can’t act like it’s a surprise, Jonas Balkar.”

He twitched slightly at the poke. “Getting back to the point, I’m very aware we’re not typical. That just makes it even more special.”

Briyoni leaned her head against his shoulder. She was too wonderfully, incandescently happy beyond words to argue the point with him right now. Besides, he was probably right. She’d rather enjoy the moment. “Y’know what, because I love you, I’m gonna let you have this one.”  

“‘Cause you love me, huh?” Jonas grinned, turning to face her. He brushed her bangs out of her face and gently traced the curve of her jaw. “I’m sure that’s your only reason.”

Briyoni faced him as well and draped her arms over his shoulders, linking her fingers together against the back of his neck as she deadpanned, “Oh, definitely. Not ‘cause you’re right or anything. Just the love thing. Of course.”

“Of course,” he chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, too.”

She grinned and whispered, “I love you more, Agent Balkar.”

Jonas tipped her chin up so there was barely an inch between their lips, murmured, “I seriously doubt that, Mrs. Balkar,” and kissed her.

Briyoni smiled and leaned into the kiss until they broke for air, then softly said, “I’m keeping my name.”

He kissed her forehead. “I figured.” Kissed her nose. “Special occasions only, then?”

“Deal,” she nodded, impishly adding, “Jo,” before he kissed her again. this time, neither interrupted with words that were unnecessary and wholly inadequate. They just enjoyed the moment, and let their hearts say what words couldn’t. 


	10. Cuddle prompt--With Rain Outside

The patter of rain against canvas was hypnotizing, and she wasn’t sure if that or the warmth of the man asleep next to her made the idea of getting up less appealing.

 _Maybe both_ , Briyoni thought with a smirk. _Just for different reasons_. Stars, but she hated this swamp’s unpredictable weather. The thought of wading through knee deep muddy water while _also_ being drenched was unpleasant enough she shuddered and pressed closer to Jonas’ back, her arm encircling his waist as if to lock them in this position for the foreseeable future. That was, in fact, not a bad plan.

“Y’know, if y’ don’t want to get up, jus’ say so,” Jonas chuckled sleepily, reaching up to run his finger along her bicep.

Bry hummed in response and slipped her hand under his shirt, fingers lightly tickling his stomach. “I don’t wanna get up.”

His breath hitched in a quiet laugh. “We will have to sooner or later, y’know.The skytroopers aren’t gonna spy on themselves.”

“You sure?” she asked, only half joking. “Arcann seems the type of nerfherder who would make all his droid soldiers be spying on everyone all the time, even each other.”

“Even if they _are_ , that doesn’t help us, unless we can get a line into their outpost,” Jonas pointed out, rolling over to face her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and let his hand rest against her cheek, thumb rubbing softly against the tattoo. “So, like I said; sooner or later….”

“I vote later,” Bry murmured, leaning into his touch ever so slightly. A fresh burst of rain hammered their shelter and she winced. “ _Much_ later. Maybe by then the rain will have stopped….”

“Aren’t you the optimist today,” he chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

“Less optimist and more selfish ex-soldier who wants to cuddle her man for a bit,” she shot back. _And I **do** mean just cuddle this time._

Jonas’ hand moved from her cheek, rubbing her arm before sliding around her back to tug her closer. “I think we can work with that.”

Bry smirked and kissed the edge of his jaw before snuggling in close against his chest. “And people wonder why I love you.”

“What, being charming, good looking, and loving you to the ends of the galaxy and back isn’t enough for them?” he joked.

“Apparently not,” she deadpanned, deliberately tickling along his spine. “But it is for me.”

“And _that’s_ good enough for me,” Jonas said lightly, retaliating in kind.

Bry opted not to seek revenge–she was too comfortable to start a tickle war–and instead settled in to enjoy the time they had to themselves.


	11. A stolen kiss

Briyoni could count on one hand the number of times she was the first one up. 

Usually it was as if Jonas was trying to beat the kriffing sun, while she buried her head under the pillows and milked out every last second she could in bed. (Assuming, of course, the day was her own. If Havoc was needed somewhere, well, all bets were off.) For her, at least, this morning was typical. Until she poked her head out from the nest of blankets and found Jonas _still asleep_ next to her. No, not _asleep;_ that wasn’t strong enough. Really, truly _dead to the world_.

 _Clearly, Tatooine has frozen over_ , she thought glibly, laying on her side and propping her chin on one hand to watch him. Whatever Trant had had him doing the past couple weeks must’ve been exhausting; it took a lot for Jonas to not stubbornly stick to his usual schedule and just power through the day with caf. _You are still **alive** , right?_ Bry thought, half-serious, and reached over to poke his shoulder.

Jonas grunted and mumbled gibberish before flinging one arm up over his eyes. She resisted the temptation to tickle his palm. If _Jonas Balkar_ was tired enough to sleep til nearly noon, well, he obviously needed it. And Bry had never needed much of an excuse to stay in bed. Watching her boyfriend sleep was as good a use of her time as slouching on the sofa to watch a holovid. Better, really. Nothing in her vid collection was this good looking.

Unfortunately for her lazy–and slightly sappy–plans, it was only another fifteen minutes before Jonas stirred.

“…Bry?” he mumbled, arm still covering the top half of his face, “what time’z’it?”

She bit back a laugh at how out of it he still sounded and reached over to run her fingers through his hair. “I almost don’t wanna tell you….”

“Why?” He shifted his arm so he could peek at her with one eye and repeated, “What time is it?”

Briyoni smiled apologetically. “Almost noon.” She felt him tense and pressed a calming hand to the center of his chest. “Look, Jo, if _you_ of all people slept in _that much_ , you obviously needed it. _Desperately._ We don’t have any plans today, right? ‘Least not set in duracrete.”

Jonas relaxed, but still sat up, yawning and rubbing both hands down his face.  “Half the day’s gone, though….” One hand scratched idly at the stubble clinging to his jaw.

“Which means half of it’s still left,” Bry pointed out helpfully. She snagged one shoulder of his undershirt to pull him close and steal a kiss. “So you go shave” –she patted his cheek and winked– “or not, and I’ll go make caf and see if I can find some food that doesn’t require too much prep, huh?”

Jonas nodded and sent her a tousle-haired, still-sleepy grin. “Sounds good.”

He looked so cute she couldn’t help herself and leaned over to pin him against the headboard with a much more serious kiss(morning breath be damned).  “Good,” she grinned, and pushed out of bed to head for the kitchen before either of them found an excuse to stay there even longer.

 _Not_ that that would’ve been a bad thing….


	12. to say good morning

 

Something smelled amazing.

It was enough to coax Briyoni awake, though part of her thought she was still dreaming. She knew damn well Jonas was only a marginally better cook than she was, and if he’d tried to make breakfast, the smell would be far less enticing. So while the smell of good food(and caf, mornings were a non-starter without caf) had gotten her awake, it was curiosity that got her out of bed.

She didn’t bother with pants as she shuffled out of the bedroom; she was still wearing Jonas’ shirt, that was enough for a lazy morning with just him for company. She stretched as she walked, running one hand through her hair to make sure it wasn’t too crazy.

Jonas was sitting at the table, slouched comfortably in his chair and nursing what she was willing to bet was his second mug of caf as he scrolled through a datapad. He’d shaved–damn it–but was still wearing the sleep pants and undershirt he’d slept in, despite how long he’d probably been up.

Bry couldn’t resist a smile. “Looks like I’m not the only one relishing the shared day off,” she commented,voice still raspy with sleep, as she bent to slide her arms around his neck and kiss his temple. “Mornin’, Jo.”

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he teased, rubbing her arm with his free hand. “You’re up early, y’know, for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was lured awake by the smell of food. Knowing you’re just as bad in the kitchen as I am–maybe worse–I had to investigate.”

Jonas chuckled. “I was hungry, I ordered something from that new cafe that opened up ‘round the corner.”

“Without me?! Jerk, I’ve been wanting to try their food for months,” Bry grumbled, giving his shoulder a light slap.

He just laughed again. “Which is why there’s a plate for you in the warmer. Y’know, gorgeous, if you would keep some actual food around here, ordering out wouldn’t’ve been necessary.”

She wrinkled her nose at him as she headed for the food. “And it would be credits down the drain ‘cause I’m almost never here. Was this stuff as good as it smells?”

“Hell, yes.” There was the scrape of chair against floor, and Jonas followed her into the kitchen. “Particularly the flatcakes; they have this berry syrup that stops just shy of too sweet-”

“Shoulda known you’d sing the praises of anything that caters to that sweet tooth of yours, Balkar,” Bry teased, retrieving her breakfast. Her stomach let out a growl at the more concentrated aroma, and she was relieved to find it still warm enough to eat. She set the plate on the counter and moved toward her utensil drawer, but Jonas stepped in her path. She raised an eyebrow and tried to look stern(it didn’t really work). “If you don’t let me eat my food, I will _stab you_.”

He grinned mischievously. “With what?”

_Good point._ Bry glowered in thought for a second. “Your fork’s still out on the table, right?”

Jonas grabbed her wrist as she made to head for the table and tugged her close. “Or you could just trade a kiss for access and kill two birds with one stone.”

Fighting the grin was a losing battle, so she didn’t even try. “How very practical of you,” she snickered, cupping his face in her hands to oblige. As she kissed him, she rotated them half a turn and shoved him out of her way. “Ha, I win!” she crowed, digging a fork out of the drawer and darting back to her food. “That’s what you get for tryin’ to stand between me and breakfast.”

“I really should know better by now,” he agreed with a smirk. He leaned against the counter next to her and nudged over a mug of caf. “Sorry.”

“Eh, you’re cute, and giving me caf, so I”ll forgive you,” Bry said mischievously, patting his cheek. “Next time I might throw you out, though, so watch yourself, Balkar.”

Jonas chuckled, low and _very_ promising, as he stole another kiss. “Any suggestions on how to stay in your good graces?” 

“Oh, I think you’re pretty safe,” Bry murmured, eyes dancing with mirth as she cupped his jaw and rubbed her thumb over a patch of stubble he’d missed.  “Just do one thing…”

“Let you eat your kriffing breakfast?”

“Exactly.”

He did, and it more than lived up to expectation.

As did the rest of their day off.


End file.
